


Oh, brave new world

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Заземление [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Портал (а оба - и Уилл и Джефферсон - видали в своей жизни достаточно, чтобы распознать портал с первого взгляда) явно пришёл за Шляпником, но с тем количеством людей, желающим ему смерти, Уилл просто не мог не воспользоваться этим шансом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, brave new world

**Author's Note:**

> Никогда не думали, как Валет попал в Сторибрук? Конечно же, во всём виновата Злая Королева!

\- Ну, и что ты принёс на этот раз?

 

Джефферсон, или, как его все здесь называют, Сумасшедший Шляпник, сидел в своём любимом кресле, как и каждый четверг, когда Уилл заходил к нему в гости. И каждый раз Валет приносил ему что-нибудь сладкое, украденное из королевского дворца.

 

\- Что-то шоколадное. Ти… Что-то там. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не запоминаю такие вещи. Соня придёт? – конечно, Уилл совсем не хотел видеть здесь этого нарколептического грызуна, особенно, учитывая, что эта мышь очень любила посплетничать.

\- Не думаю. Кажется, он достал какую-то новинку у гусеницы, и теперь, наверное, ловит кайф под каким-нибудь деревом, - заметил Джефферсон. Однако, увидев облегчение на лице Валета, поспешил того разочаровать. – Но, всё-таки, ты знаешь Соню. Его не приглашали, и он может прийти сюда просто назло.

 

Это было их небольшой традицией – каждую неделю пить чай, практически не разговаривая, слушать музыку на пластинках Шляпника и есть очередной десерт королевы. Не то чтобы кто-нибудь из них любил сладкое, но это ощущалось как маленькая месть местному тирану.

 

\- Не боишься, что тебя здесь найдут? – нарушил молчание Джефферсон. – Ты же наверняка видел – плакаты с твоим лицом и большой надписью «Разыскивается» повсюду.

\- Конечно видел. Я на них такой красавчик, не правда ли? – после недолгой паузы отвечает Уилл. – Но я не думаю, что кто-нибудь будет искать меня здесь, посреди Дремучего леса.

 

Шляпник только покивал в ответ головой, соглашаясь, и продолжил пить свой чай.

Эти встречи проходили не для того, чтобы поговорить о чём-то, и не для того, чтобы попить чай в обществе друзей. На самом деле, Джефферсона и Уилла сложно было назвать друзьями, если не совсем невозможно. Просто два человека, невероятно похожих друг на друга в своём одиночестве. Два чужих человека, которые собирались вместе, чтобы помолчать и вспомнить то, что потеряли.

Вечер уже подходил к концу, и Уилл стал собираться, чтобы уходить, когда вокруг них – в закрытом доме – начал подниматься сильный ветер, практически ураган.

 

\- Кровавый ад, что происходит? – заорал Валет, пытаясь перекричать шум ветра.

\- Я понятия не имею – прокричал в ответ Шляпник, - но похоже на портал. Правда очень странный.

\- То есть, кто-то пытается перенести тебя в другой мир? 

\- Определённо! 

 

Ветер начал приобретать фиолетовый оттенок и собираться в воронку вокруг Джефферсона. Это маленькое торнадо уже поглотило того наполовину, когда Уилл крикнул Шляпнику:

 

\- Мне небезопасно здесь оставаться! Я иду с тобой! - и прыгнул на Джефферсона, обхватив того руками.

Воронка послушно раздвинулась, окутывая их обоих, а потом схлопнулась, оставив в хижине Шляпника только кучу разбросанных вещей.

 

Их крутило и вертело, они уже не могли сказать, где верх где низ, но всё ещё цеплялись друг за друга, чтобы не потеряться, когда воронка раскрылась, и их выбросило в гостиную шикарного дома. Повсюду были дорогие и красивые вещи, а судя по картинкам, расставленным тут и там (невероятно реалистичным, чтобы решить, что кто-то их нарисовал) – дом принадлежал Шляпнику. Чтобы сориентироваться, два «друга по несчастью» вышли на улицу: вокруг дома расстилался лес, хоть они и были практически на самой опушке, а сам дом был большим, величественным и красивым.

 

\- Там видны какие-то огни, - махнул рукой в противоположную от леса сторону Уилл. – Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

\- Нет, - ответил, шагая в указанную сторону, Джефферсон. – Но я уверен – это дело рук Злой Королевы.

\- На зачарованный лес не похоже, - протянул Валет, догоняя его. – И где, чёрт возьми, мы находимся?

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Шляпник, останавливаясь у огромной помпезной вывески.

 

Перед ними расстилался странный город, где всё было сделано из непонятного материала, похожего на камень. Всюду горели огни непонятного происхождения, и какофония звуков была слышна отовсюду.

Вывеска рядом с ними гласила: «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук, штат Мэн».


End file.
